THE OTHER SHACK
by Oliveoylxm
Summary: The gravity falls CORALINE au. Dipper has a hard time being alone, Mabel has friends, Stan is always gone, Ford is always busy. One day while looking around Ford's study he finds a small door. And with his curious mind peaked, he just has to see wants behind it.
1. Chapter 1

THE OTHER SHACK

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CORALINE OR GRAVITY FALLS

A/N: A CORALINE AU THAT NOBODY HAD REALLY MADE FOR THIS FANDOM

Chapter 1:

Weirdmegeddon was over. It had been for a few months now, the twins parent's had agreed to their constant begging to let Dipper and Mabel stay for the rest of the school year. The shop was closed, Great Uncle Ford was down in the basement, Stan was god-knows-where, and Mabel went to a sleep over at her friends. Which meant that Dipper was left completely and utterly alone.

Again.

The boy sighed, twisting his small body around so that he was lying upside down in the arm chair. He stared listlessly at the blank TV, blood rushing to his head, the ticks of the grandfather clock in the hallway echoed loudly in the deafening silence around him. His eyes shifted to stare at the window, the sun was going down, leaving the sky splashed with an array of different colors. Knowing that Stan wasn't going to come until tomorrow, and that Ford wasn't going to come up from the basement any time soon, the boy frowned. His stomach growled with the sudden feeling of hunger, he brought his legs down and above his head, tilting him from the edge of the seat and into standing position with a small 'Humph!'. As he stood in the quiet room, with the ticks of the clock the boy couldn't help the pang of loneliness that shot through him. He rubbed absent mindedly at his right arm, he felt sadness weigh upon him. Just as he gave up and was going to go to bed with no dinner, having lost his apatite, he heard the sound of something dropping, what ever had dropped sounded like one of Mabel's stuffed animals when she threw it. Sudden cold fear clutched at his throat, a numbness settling in as he turned, eyes immediately landing upon a small toy in the middle of the carpet.

"Hello?"

He called out shakily. When there was no answer he carefully stepped closer to the doll, eyes darting around with caution, fear pushing against his stomach in waves, making him a bit nauseous. As soon as he was within an inch of the doll, he made one more glance around the empty room before his squatted. He turned the face down doll over and jumped back in shock.

The doll looked exactly like him.

It had the same color hair as he did, clothes, skin tone, and birthmark, the only thing different about it was the eyes. They weren't drawn on like the dolls today were, but they were buttons, and he noticed, to his shock that they were sewn on. He noticed that it looked old, he picked it up by its hand between his fore finger hand thumb and realized that it was soft.

"A little me..."

He mumbled, a frown leaking onto his once curious expression. He grabbed onto it with both hands.

'Maybe Mabel made it for me...'

He thought, turning it around in his hands, eyes catching a thick black thread that was wrapped around the dolls neck. His fingers picked at slightly, pulling the loose thread from underneath the shirt until a black key came into view.

'Or maybe not...'

With interest peaked his intelligent brown eyes observed the object, it had a blockish end and a button shaped top, the string going through one of the button holes. As he was observing the object the employee door to the shop opened and his great uncle walked in.

"Where did you find that?"

Dipper jump a scream tore from his throat, hands clutching the doll to his chest, heart racing. His eyes latched onto his Greta uncle's form.

"Great Uncle Ford! I um... I found it..."

His Uncle's eyebrows raised up.

"Really?"

Dipper nodded.

"I went to go to bed but, when I went it leave the room, it fell from the ceiling."

Dipper could tell that his Uncle was now interested.

"Can I see that?"

Ford asked walking closer.

"No!"

Dipper shouted suddenly, scaring him and Ford, the boy had a sudden urge to hold the doll protectively, as of he was trying to keep it a secret..

"I-I mean, no... I would rather keep it to myself..."

"O-Ok..."

Ford said lamely as he straightened up.

"I came up for a glass of water, where is everyone?"

Dipper stood, hugging the doll to himself.

"Mabel's staying at a friends, and Stan left this morning, I don't know where to though."

Ford nodded his head and fixed his glasses.

"Well do you want come down stairs with me? I could use a little company."

Dipper could tell the pity in his voice, and it annoyed him.

"No I'll just go to bed. Good night."

"Good night Dipper."

And without another word he ran up the stairs and into his shared room.


	2. Chapter 2

THE OTHER SHACK

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN GRAVITY FALLS

A/N: I MADE THIS AU BECAUSE I SAW THAT NO ONE ELSE DID SO ENJOY!

Chapter 2:

The next morning was just as lonely as the night before. The house was silent, but the silence didn't stop Dipper from peering into every room of the house. He held the hand of 'mini me' tightly the key necklace now hanging off of his neck and made his way towards the kitchen. When he checked the room and the shop, there was still no sign of anyone, with a pit of loneliness swelling up in his stomach he made his way back into the kitchen, in hopes of finding something to eat for breakfeast. He placed 'mini me' onto the kitchen table and grabbed a stool, he then proceeded to check every cabinet and the fridge. He found nothing but canned beans, soiled baking power and some rottening eggs.

He scrunched up his face into a grimace and looked outside. The weather seemed nice and deciding that it was best for his to wander about the woods instead of being bored he absantmindly reached his hand out to the table to grab 'mini me'. But his hand had grabbed at empty air. He looked down at the empty table and frowned, his eyes searched the room for the doll, and when he couldn't find it he made his way to the shop. He walked into the middle of the room and looked around.

"Hello? Mini me?"

He called out a bit childishly, bitting his bottom lip as he realized that the object couldn't have answered him if ot wanted too. He shrugged off his self loathing and when he couldn't find the doll once more he turned around to go back into the kitchen. That's when he stopped and noticed that the basement door was cracked open.

'Maybe Ford left it open by accident? But he doesn't do things by accident, especially leave the door open.'

He walked to the vending machine door and pulled it open a bit, a rush of cold air hitting his face as he pondered weather to go in or not.

'Maybe Ford took the doll without me noticing.'

He frowned at the thought, Ford wouldn't do that would he? He shook his thoughts away and stepped onto the stairs, pulling the door shut. He walked as quickly down the stairs as he could feeling the coldness and harsh stair of the darkness staring at him. He made his way to the elevator and got in pulling the lever to the number two, Ford's study. As the elevator dinged open Dipper stumbled into the room, eyes immediately catching onto Fords sleeping form sprawled across his desk.

Dipper giggled at the way Ford snored and that Ford was drooling. He tiptoed past the man and looked around the giant stacks of books and even around some of the experiments that were kept in jars. When he found nothing he went to leave, as soon as he passed another stack of books however, his eyes caught the site of 'mini me' lying on its side, its front half showing itself from behind the red velvet tapestry.

"There you are!"

Dipper whispered happily, not even thinking twice before going to pick the slightly large doll up. He crouched in front of it, hands pulling the tapestry down with a quiet flutter of sheets. He picked it up and was about to get up, when he saw a small door with a golden triangle engraved into it. It was a bit taller than Dipper was if he stood up, but it was 1ft wide, a small golden knob shined in front of him, beckoning him to open it. Dipper bit his lip and turned back to the sleeping man. Should he do it? Should he open the door? Would Ford be okay with him going through it without his permission?

Deciding that Ford wouldn't probably mind, he reached out his hand and twisted the knob.

It was locked.

With a furrowed brow he was about just walk away, when he remembered the mysterious key that had came with the doll and paused. His free hand he took the necklace off and held the necklace up to his eyes. The button shaped key stared back and he turned back to the door, looking for a key hole. When he found the small hole he stuck the key in and stole a glance at Ford. He was still asleep...Good. He turned the key slowly, a loud click echoed around the room and Dipper froze, he looked at Ford who just mumbled in his sleep. Dipper shakily took the key out and opened the the door.

A warm soothing air hit him knocking his hat off and Dipper looked down the darkned crawl space, and with 'mini me' clutched tightly in his arms he crawled in, uncomfortably closed the door behind him. As he crawled through the space he spotted a small light at the end. Another door.


	3. Chapter 3

THE OTHER SHACK

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN GRAVITY FALLS

Chapter 3:

As Dipper climbed through the other door, his senses were immediately attacked with a good smelling aroma. He smelled the hungrily before he realized that something was off. He was still in the basement. He made a noise of beffudlement and held the doll closer as he surveyed his surroundings. The first thing he did notice was that Ford was no longer sleeping on his desk, second, the study was all clean and tidy, not a speck of dust or a jar of weird creatures in sight. Dipper padded softly into the room some more and gazed around some more. His mind swirled with unspoken possibilities.

'How long have I been in there? Wait could that room have the same time frame as the bottomless pit? No... Has time passed?'

He pondered silently, he was so wrapped up in his thoughts, he didn't even notice the study door open until a nasal high pitched voice cut through the room.

"Well, well, well, looks like a little sapling has sprung it's way into my garden!"

Dipper shrieked loudly and held the doll closer to his chest as if that would protect him. His eyes landed on a man who was dressed nicely and had his blond hair styled flamboantly he seemed to be in his early 20's. The mysterious man's skin was a nice shade of tan brown and only one eye was visible. Except, to Dipper's horror, it wasn't an eye.

It was a yellow button.

Dipper stood stock still, body shaking in untold fear. The man walked in and smiled warmly at him and spoke.

"Well don't just stand there! Whatcha doing here kid?"

Dipper gulped and looked back at the small door and back at the man, shrinking a little as the man looked at the door with a snall frown.

"You came through the small door?"

Dipper nodded quickly a nervous expression plastered across his pale face. The man suddenly grinned and turned to the boy who was left flabbergasted at the male's sudden change in emotion.

"Well this is just great news!"

Dipper stared at the man in utter confusion.

"No one has came through there in 30 years!"

Dipper looked even more confused and looked down at the doll, a question popped into his head and ran out of his mouth before he could stop it.

"So are you the one who made the doll?"

The man smiled brightly and kneeled fown in front of the boy.

"Of course! My present from me too you! The names William Cipher but you can call me Bill!"

Bill outstretched his hand towards the kid. Dipper took his hand hesitantly and weakly shook it.

"Dipper, Dipper Pines."

Bill smiled widely so that his gums where showing.

"What an odd name."

Dipper frowned.

"So is Cipher."

"Touche."

Bill suddenly took the boy's hand from his grip and held it towards his face with a dramatic gasp.

"Look at you! Your practically skin an bones!"

Dipper flushed a bit.

"W-what are you getting at?"

Bill stood up again, dropping the boy's hand, and walked towards the door speaking loudly and flipping a hand at the kid.

"What it means is that you needs some food."

He opened the door to the study again with a mischievous grin on his face.

"Luckly your just in time for breakfeast! Come on then!"

He ushered the boy into the hall and into the kitchen, Dipper couldn't stop gaping at the fancy decorations of red and gold.

"Stop gaping kid, close your mouth ot you'll catch flies!" Bill teased.

As they entered the kitchen, Bill helped Dipper onto one of the golden tall chairs by the counter. The boy sat there for a moment, watching as Bill took a large egg quiche from the oven and frowned.

"How do you live in our house?"

Bill placed the food onto the counter with a surprised look.

"No,no child, I think you've gotten it wrong, I don't live in your house. The small door in your Great Uncles study is a gate way into this dimension."

As Dipper began to once more ponder, Bill finished making breakfeast and sat a plate in front of the boy, he took a seat next to him. The two talked for a while, and Bill showed Dipper the many parts of his house that peeked his interest. The two were like best of friends by the time Dipper stated that it was time to go.

"Thanks Bill, but I'm pretty sure my family's worried about me."

Bill ruffled his hair and led him to the small door.

"No problem kiddo."

He opened the small door.

"Just remember,"

Dipper began to crawl thtough the door, a smile on his face.

"You can come back WHENEVER."


	4. Chapter 4

THE OTHER SHACK

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GRAVITY FALLS

Chapter 4:

When Dipper open the door to Stanford's study. His eyes immediately landed on his great-uncle's sleeping form. He closed the small door and tiptoed quietly past him. He reached the elevator and clambered inside he pulled the valve to the first floor and pressed the button. With the shaking sound the elevator started up. As soon as Dipper reach the first floor he immediately left the basement, shutting the vending machine door tightly behind him he looked around the gift shop, and out the window where the sunny sky had become a dark deep purple. The grandfather clock in the living room was ticking loudly, telling him once more that he was left alone what to say he opened the door that said employees only and went to go sit on his great-uncle's chair. Once settled in he turned the TV on with the remote instead dully at the TV. Even though it had been only a few minutes they were already missed Bill's humor. He stared at the small doll and pondered. The brown buttons of the dolls face stood silently back at him and it was then that the boy realized that he had spent the whole day talking to Bill. The feeling of loneliness creeped upon him and he wondered where his sister had went. He shook his head as he thought that she had been into another sleepover without telling him he wondered where his other great-uncle was the Cheapskate was probably running around stealing stuff at the local market. As he was lost his thoughts the boy didn't notice Stanford walk into the room.

"Dipper have you seen my brother anywhere?"

The boy looked up at the man, startled he shook his head back and forth indicating that he had not seen him.

"No great-uncle Ford and went to the woods today and I've only just come back."

Ford raises eyebrows and asked.

" without the journal's you know better than to go in the woods alone."

Dipper stared eyes taking in the weary appearance of his great-uncle Ford. The man look tired as if he hadn't gotten any sleep, but Dipper new better after all he had just been down in the basement the second ago.

"I know but there wasn't anything else for me to do everybody else is doing something."

Ford walked over to the coffee maker, began to brew himself a cup of coffee.

"Did you find anything new today?"

Dipper sighed.

"Not really just some boring old rocks by the river..."

Stanford turned and looked over the small boy noticing that the boy seemed to be, exhausted like he was tired out or annoyed.

"Is there something wrong did something happen?"

The boy turned his gaze away from his uncle's honest eyes and settled to look at the floor hands fiddling with the doll, a faraway look in his eyes.

"If I told you, you wouldn't even believe me just like everybody else."

At the boy's response Stanford frowned. He turned the coffee maker off and walked over to the boy, his thick brown boots making clunking noises on the floor.

"Now Dipper, you can tell me anything I'll believe you after all I do study the Paranormal."

The boy looked up eyes shining with an unknown glint.

"I made a friend today but he's not normal he has a button for an eye."

Stanford noticed that the boy seemed hesitant to talk about it.

"Well what's your friend's name?"

Dipper look at the doll with a small smile lighting his face up.

"He told me his name was William but I could call him Bill. His house is amazing and his pets are even more amazing."

As soon as Dipper uttered the word "Bill" Stanford's mind began to race.

"This would be by any chance a floating triangle? Would it?"

The boy's face twisted into one of confusion.

"A floating triangle great-uncle? Ford are you okay?"

Stanford placed a hand on the boys back, and kneeled in front of him.

"Just tell me my boy, is it a triangle or not?"

Dipper's face twisted into a scowl.

"No he isn't a triangle he's a nice-looking man with blonde hair and yellow button eyes."

Even as the boy had said no Stanford couldn't help the welling concern.

"H-he's a man? Dipper?! I don't want you hanging out with a grown man! Your a child do you know how wrong that is?"

Dipper gazed at the man in bewilderment shrinking in fear as Ford rose to his feet and began to lecture Dipper about how wrong a man loving a child is wrong. After a few moments of talking, the elder realised that Dipper was still a kid and that he didn't understand that it was wrong.

"I'm sorry for shouting Dipper."

Dipper just nodded and stood up.

"I'm just going to bed...goodnight Ford."

"Your not hungry?"

Dipper stopped at the top of the stairs.

"I already ate at Bill's."

Stanford nodded.

"Alright... Dipper, I don't want tou seeing him...it's for your own safety."

"Goodnight great uncle Ford."


	5. Chapter 5

THE OTHER SHACK

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN GRAVITY FALLS

CHAPTER 5:

Even after Dipper was lectured by Stanford, he still disobeyed and went to see Bill the next day. He had waited until the perfect moment, when Grunkle Stan and Mabel went out to go shopping and went into the basement as soon as Stanford went into the woods to do some scientific research. His bare feet padded once more on the creaky old staircase and he hurriedly made his way towards the elevator. His small body stretched as he reached once more for the lever and pulled it down to the number two. He begin to fidget with a small loose string at the bottom of his orange shirt, holding the doll in one hand he stared blankly at the floor and waited for the elevator to stop. Once the elevator had stopped the boy reached for the door handle but alas the door was locked Dipper cursed silently, Stanford must have locked the door before he left.

This meant he had to find another way in.

He began to pace in the small enclosed space of the elevator, he stayed like that until he remembered that earlier that week, he had broken a hole, on accident in the basement as he tried to reach desperately for his 36 sided dice. A grin stretched across his face he knew what to do. After rushing back upstairs the boy quickly located a small stretch of rope he ran outside and attached the Rope to the end of a supporting end of the patio, he let the rope drop. He then looked at the doll and then at the rope knowing he wouldn't be able to hold on to the rope and the doll at the same time, he tossed the doll down on to the second floor of the basement. He then took a deep breath to settle the erratic nerves that bounced around in the stomach and grabbed onto the Rope and slowly began his way down.

After a few moments of struggling the boy finally made his way to the second floor and jumped off the Rope landing on gracefully on the dirty wooden ground. With a slight painful whine the boy reluctantly picked himself off the floor and picked up the doll. He looked around in the dark for a moment letting his eyes adjust to the dim light of the room, once they had adjusted he quickly found the small door and carefully made his way towards it. He then stopped abruptly and made an unsure a glance at the rope, he could always come back for it later but how would he explain this to Stanford? He couldn't say he heard something because there was nothing in there that was alive then again since there was a hole he could say that he saw a squirrel and he went after it. After thinking of the lie he began to squirm, he never did lie before and he was scared, but as he spared a glance at the small door he began to think... Bill wasn't bad, was he? He was his friend and even if Stanford didn't like him, Dipper did and he would lie for a friend. With that thought in mind he made his way to the small door once more. he kneeled in front of it and grasped the small handle and twisted the small door creaked open and once more a warm breeze washed over the small 12 year old boy. He began to crawl through the small space and closed the door behind him the Mystery Shack Creak and groan as the wind hit the old house and the creatures of the forest began to feel the sense of unease and sadness for the poor creature that dared to walk in the path of the demonic Bill Cipher. Dipper crawled doll tucked close to his chest and one hand out in front of him in the darkness once more the boy saw the outline of the other small door and hurried towards it. He tumbled once more through the door and on to the lavish carpet of the study room he stood up and close the door he turned around to walk towards the study entrance but was startled by a brilliant yellow button eyes.

"Pine Tree you came back!"

The boy chuckled nervously.

"I'm sorry I couldn't make it any sooner Bill But great-uncle Ford told me that you were... that's not true...right?"

Bill stood up and cracked his back.

"So Sixer has been saying something about me huh? Welp that's just him, and kid I'm whatever you think I am!"

Bill bent down and offered a hand to the boy and smiled is yellow button eyes gleaming a bit in the light.

"Hey kid there's something going on outside, it's a fair and I was wondering if you wanted to come and join me. After all wouldn't you want to have fun instead of staying up in the shack all alone?"

Dipper bit his lip of course he wanted to go with Bill instead of staying up in the musty Shack all by himself. He didnt want o think about how stupid he was and how he didn't have any friends. He did want to know how paranoid he was or think about the reason why his sister didn't want to be around him too often. He didn't want to have to sit in the bigh orange armchair and think about all his flaws or to hold his breath out of sheer hatred or self-loathing. He didn't want to have to look at the old grandfather clock in the living room and watch time tick by...He didn't want to be... All alone. He looked at the floor and then back at Bill's outstretched hand, he hesitated and with the small grunt he grasped the elders hand.

"Of course Bill I'd rather be with you then up there alone."

For a moment Dipper began to think of Mabel she was the only friend he had ever had. But as he thought back to her, she was his sibling and she had never really bothered to be a friend to him. She never asked him to hang out, and when she did he was always stuck was carrying her bags at the mall there was never any fun on those trips and all it had ended with was Dipper going home all miserable and depressed. He began to feel numb as Bill pulled him towards the door he clutched the doll to his chest and clenched his fingers into Bill's hand, squeezing a bit was this what friends do? He'd never had one before Mabel and if he had a choice he'd choose Bill. He shook his head to get rid of those thoughts and squeezed Bill's hand again.

"Your fun Bill, I like you."

Bill smiled at the kid.

"I like you too Pine Tree more than you will ever know."

/

By the time Dipper and Bill made it back inside the mansion it had already gotten dark, Bill ushered the boy into the dining room.

"Boy it had sure gotten late fast huh?" Bill said with a cheerful grin on his face.

"Yeah." Dipper giggled.

"Now after all that fun I'm sure your hungry huh kid?"

Dipper stomach chose that moment to growl. The boy flushed with embarrassment, but Bill had just laughed he pushed the boy towards a seat and told him dinner will be there in a moment. He sat down next to Dipper and rang a small bell that had appeared on the table. Dipper heard a small sound from a door that led to the kitchen for a moment all he heard was gibberish but then tiny gnomes dressed in funny little suits and funny little hats came dancing through the door carrying all sorts of dishes. Bill laughed joyfully and so did Dipper as soon as the dishes were placed on the table Bill grabbed a plate and told the boy to dig in. After the duo we're done eating Bill turn to the boy with a sad expression.

"I'm afraid it's time to go pine tree I'm assuming you want to go home right? plus it's kinda late and I don't want your folks to worry."

Dipper look down at the floor.

"I guess it is time for me to go."

Sensing the boys forlorn expression Bill tried to cheer him up with a smile.

"Hey look on the bright side kiddo you can always come back tomorrow! I'll be here waiting for you okay I'm not going anywhere kid."

Dipper stood up from the table and looked up Bill with a smile.

"Thanks for the time Bill I'll come tomorrow if I can!"

He headed towards the study room but as he reached the threshold he stopped and looked at Bill.

"I promise."

And with that but watched as the boy crawled through the small door once more.

"I'll be waiting...kid."

As Dipper crawled back to the shack his heart began to thud in his chest, it was late Surely Stanford had came back from his mission...Right? As he saw the small door again he hesitated and pushed it open with a small creak. he prepared himself for the loud yelling but there wasn't any, the study was empty he climbed up to the rope again holding the doll between his teeth. Once he made it outside the warm summer air greeted him, he quickly untied and tucked the rope underneath the stairs and clambered from under the shack. He dusted himself off and jump up the steps of the shack and open the front of shop door. his ears were greeted with the soft sound of TV and the sound of Mabel talking he tip toed his way past the living room and went towards the stairs but as he set foot on the stair it creaked he can hear Grunkle Stan sit up in his chair.

"Dipper?"

Dipper a sigh of frustration.

"Yes?"

"Come here."

Dipper slowly made his way towards the living room.

"Yes?"

Grunkle Stan looked at hin with a mean expression.

"Where the hell were you? It's late it 9'o clock and you didn't bother to call at all you know how dangerous that is?"

"I'm sorry... I went out to the mall this afternoon and lost track of time... And since I walked I had to walk back home ok?"

Stan's expression softened.

"Next time you do that leave a note ok?"

Dipper looked away and towards his sister.

'she doesn't looked worried at all.'

"Sure."

"G'night kiddo..."

"Goodnight Stan..."


End file.
